SLAYERS JEPORDY EPISODE 2 FINALLY must read!
by Milliardo-PeacecraftX
Summary: well folk i'm back with a slightly new name sorry i have been gone so long but i forgot my log on so i made a new one this in my mind is painfully humorus read enjoy and RIVEW RIVEW RIVEW!!! ^_~


*the Jeopardy theme song plays and the guest host walks  
out because of Alex Trabeck's little "mental break  
down" *   
  
Izzy Izumi: hello and welcome to anime stars Jeopardy  
i'm your guest host Izzy Izumi!  
  
(( for those of you who do not know who Izzy Izumi is  
he is one of the original digi-destined from digi-mon  
season one ^_^))   
  
Izzy Izumi: our guests are the lovely and all  
powerful *reads the card* side kick of Lina Inverse,  
Miss Nahga!!   
  
*applause*  
  
Nahga: * looks a little sad hearing the sidekick  
thing* how did Lina manage to get them to say that??!!  
  
Izzy Izumi: our next guest is the queen of Xoana Miss  
Martina Xoana!!   
  
*applause*  
  
Martina: *her annoying laugh* it's great to be here  
mr. izzy but with the power of zomogustar, I WILL WIN!!!  
*laughs annoyingly again*   
  
Izzy Izumi: *sweat drop* yes yes.... and our final  
guest is .... hey whats this?? *looks back stage* you  
can't be serious!! he's not even an anime star!!!!  
..... fine.... our final guest is Sean Connery.....  
  
Sean: ha ha ha oh so it looks like that cock sucker  
trabeck could'nt take it anymore. *eyes Izzy* lets see  
what ya got lad ... ha ha ha!  
  
Izzy Izumi: *thinks "god help me"* our catagories are   
  
Potent | swords | the sound a| famous | magical |  
potables | | kitty makes| proverbs | lunchmeat |  
  
Izzy Izumi: Mr. Connery your first to choose....  
  
Sean: AH HA!! the day is mine... iÕll take famous perverts for 500  
  
*crowd laughs hysterically*   
  
Izzy: that's famous PROVERBÕS....  
  
name the emotion this proverb states...   
Òthere is nothing to FEAR but FEAR is selfÓ  
  
*Sean buzzes in*  
  
Sean: ME!!!!   
  
Izzy: i told you... proverbs...  
  
Sean: your a cheeky little moffet just like your mother *laughs*  
  
*Nahga buzzes in*   
  
Nahga:*giggles* i love the sound this thing makes *presses the buzzer repeatedly*   
  
Izzy: *sweat drop* do you have an answer Nahga?  
  
Nahga: *looks up her boobs bounce a little* umm is it fear?  
  
Izzy: *big smile* she... she got it!!! yes nahga itÕs fear you did it!!!!!   
  
Nahga: *starts bouncing like a cheerleader with an overdose of prozac* YAY!!!! i am better than Lina *smug smile and gose back to playing with the buzzer*  
  
Izzy: Martina itÕs your turn   
  
Martina: *laughs her annying laugh* oh lord Zomogustar tell me which one i could choose...  
  
*silence*   
  
Martina: i will choose swords for 300 little man *smiles*  
  
*the picture daily double sound rings out*  
  
Izzy: you have picked our picture daily double   
  
*a picture shows up on screen of a short sword and a long sword*  
  
Izzy: which sword is the short sword is it the longer one or the SHORTER one?   
  
  
Martina: ummmmm hmmm i know this *she pulls out her Zomogustar charm and starts doing some inane ritual*  
  
*The out of time buzzer sounds*  
  
Izzy: iÕm sorry... your out of time...*he looks like heÕs going to cry from pure anguish* the answer was the shorter one....  
  
Nahga:*is still hitting her buzzer and giggling*  
  
Sean: ohh you look like your gonna cry izumi iÕd cry to if my little digital pet was doing my mom! *starts laughing*  
  
Izzy: *sweat drop* Can it Connery!!   
  
Sean: oh are you mad? why do you go play a game of hide and go fuck your self!! *laughs again*   
  
Nahga:*hating foul language points a finger and Sean Connery* fireball!!!!  
  
*after the smoke clears Sean Connery is seen lying on the ground twitching and gibbering nonsense*  
  
(meanwhile on the TV at the hospital where Alex Trabeck is being treated for mild stress induced insanity...)   
  
Alex: YES YES!! TAKE THAT YOU MORONIC INFIDEL *laughs uncontrollably* FINALLY THE PIG BASTARD PAYS FOR ALL THE TIMES HE MOCKED ME!!!!  
  
*the men in white coats walk in to his room with a stray jacket and a a gallon jug of vallum take hold of Alex and take him to a room marked ÒQuiet RoomÓ*  
  
Izzy: well is seems sean has been incapacitated so we will continue after these messages...  
  
End....  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
see the shocking round 2 coming soon ^_^ 


End file.
